Noah Blossom
by HarunoSisters42
Summary: The Noah family's hidden secret is their precious blossom But what happens when she falls for the enemy?...


_The millennium earl first found me on the streets of my home town, I had been abandoned at a young age and left to fend for myself._

_I sat on the streets outside the run down house I had been staying in at the time, I was so hungry my stomach hurt, my face was bruised and battered from the towns' peoples beatings._

_Knowing no one cared if I lived or died my eyes clouded with tear, blinking I noticed a hand being held out to me, looking up I saw a strange chubby man with gray skin, who seemed to have permanent grin on his face._

"_Poor child, abandoned by humans, wouldn't you like a place to call home and family that'd love for who you are." He said kneeling down in front of me._

"_What do you mean?" I questioned._

"_Come with me and I can give everything you ever wanted." He said holding his hand out to me once again, reaching out I place my hand in his large one._

_And with that I became a Noah._

The Millennium earl called all of the Noah clan to announce his next move, all were there but one.

"Where's Sakura-Chan, it's not like her to be late." The earl said with his usual grin.

The door opened and a young woman with long pink hair that was pinned back walked in, as she approached the table her skin turned gray and her clothes changed so she was now wearing long white silk dress.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a fever again." The woman said taking a seat next to the earl.

"Are you feeling better, Sakura-Chan." Road asked from her seat next to Tyki.

"Yes thank you for asking Road-Chan, but I would like something light to eat, if it's not too much trouble lord Millennium." Sakura said sending a weak smile to Road.

"Not at all, how does soup sound." The earl said waving his hand at one of the Akuma maids before it went to prepare the order.

"That sounds lovely, thank you." Sakura said.

Soon everyone was enjoying their meal, well everyone but Skin who was beating up an Akuma maid for not making his food sweet.

"Please skin have some courtesy, can't the beatings wait until after are meal." Tyki said scowling, while road sat smirking beside him.

"I'm leaving; I refuse to eat that drivel." Skin said walking out of the room.

"Have it your way, can't even pretend to like it. How uncultured." Tyki said still scowling.

"Take it easy Tyki, let's keep thing simple, we're trying to have a nice family dinner, isn't that right, lord Millennium." Road said with a spoon in her mouth, while leaning on the table.

"So I was thinking maybe you could set the mood for the rest of the evening by telling us exactly why we're here, unless I'm mistaken, it's time for us to start the party." Road continued while taking the spoon from her mouth and propping her chin on her hand.

Once everyone had finished eating and the table had been cleared everyone waited to find out why they were there.

"Welcome members of my family, let us all find success in our quest for innocence, I've provided a blether of Akuma for you to choose from and use as you see fit." The earl explained.

"So we'll be hunting innocence." Tyki said with his eyes closed.

"That's right, I'm ready to let loose, I bet it'll be so much fun." Road said lifting her arm in the air.

"I have other work to finish before I start but let me know if you need my help" Tyki said opening his eyes.

"Then, maybe I'll go ahead and start up the celebration with a bang." Road said grinning darkly.

"I think I'll join you, Road-Chan, wouldn't want you going overboard, now would we." Sakura said making Road pout.

Toma stood under a tree trying to escape the rain, when he noticed a little girl wearing a school uniform holding an umbrella and a young woman wearing a cloak and hood appear out of nowhere.

"Ah-hah, so this is the rewinding town." The little girl said approaching the town, smirking she pointed the umbrella towards the town.

"Lero, wait don't do this, Lero-Lero, ahh." The umbrella said as Road and Sakura walked through the barrier.

Toma gasped as the two girls disappeared leaving only the smoke rising from the barrier.

"Who were they?" he asked himself.

On the other side Road and Sakura made it through the barrier badly burned but the burns healed within seconds.

"And Road Kamalot and Sakura Haruno make their stunning appearance." Road said giggling while Sakura merely smiled.

"We're here" Lero said.

With Allen Walker, he was battling three level two Akuma, only just managing to hold them off.

He grunted in pain when he was hit with one of the Akumas flames.

"Hotter than flame, it's ICE FIRE." The Akuma yelled out blowing even more flame at Allen, dodging the flame the floor turned to ice.

"If you come in contact with it flesh rots instantly, you wanna try it." The Akuma said grinning.

"Let's slice him up, let me go first." Another Akuma said its blades spinning rapidly.

"No let me go first, it'll be funnier if I use my voice 'cause his head will explode." Another one with four heads said.

Allen stood there waiting for one of them to make a move.

"I'll slice you to pieces."

"I'll make you rot."

"Your brain will be mush."

Seeing how all three wanted to kill the exorcist, they started playing a game of rock, paper, scissors, while Allen stood there with a sweatdrop sliding down his head, deciding not to wait, Allen attacked.

"Ahh."

"You play dirty, how dare you interrupted a game of rock, paper, scissors." The one with four heads said.

"Do you expect me to just sit around and wait?" Allen said readying to attack again.

"Crush the exorcist, crush him to death." They said attacking together.

"Stop." A voice out of nowhere came, stoping the Akuma in their tracks.

"You three are having too much fun, need I remind you that the mission is to search for innocence." The voice came again.

All three Akuma were silent.

"Return" the voice ordered.

"Right away." They said disappearing through the roof, leaving a very confused Allen behind.

"What just happened." He said looking at the hole the Akuma left.

Lenalee soon appeared ready to fight, only to see a confused Allen standing in the middle of the room.

"Where'd they go." She asked.

"That's a good question, there was a big booming voice in the sky and then they were gone." He said look a bit sheepish.

"A voice." She said just as confused as Allen.

On top of a roof Road and Sakura stood with the three Akuma looking out over the town.

"So you wanted to speak with us, Road-sama, Sakura-sama." The Akuma with four heads said.

"That is correct, never go behind my back and have all the fun without me." Road said stabbing one of the akumas with Lero, while Sakura just watched.

"The boy, he's the one who carries the eye of the cursed, it makes me wonder what approach I should take in his death." Road said licking her lips before grinning.

Okay so how do you think that went?

*Lenalee* I can't believe those guys got away -.-'

*Allen* we'll get 'em next time don't worry *Sakura* this is only the beginning Mwahaha!

*Allen* who the hell are you? *Sakura sweat drops* I'm a character of this story? *Allen* oh oka- hey you're a bad guy! *activates innocence and chases Sakura* don't hurt me ... I don't want to die! *Sakura runs wildly around the writing studio*

*road shakes her head* this happens all the time *sweat drops* don't use that laugh Sakura it's certainly not becoming of you... we'll see you all for the next chapter of Noah Blossom

*HarunoSisters42* Reviews make our brains work quicker (:

HarunoSisters42.


End file.
